Power supplies serve the purpose of converting an input voltage into one or several output voltages. An AC power source may be used to provide an AC power line input, which gets converted to a DC regulated output voltage. Transformers are typically used to provide isolation for a power supply or a converter. However, transformers are typically large in size (due to the size of the magnetic elements within them), bulky and expensive devices. A regulated power supply that utilizes capacitive elements to transform an input voltage from an AC power source to a specified output voltage level across a load is desired.